Come Back to Me
by ComplexedWish1
Summary: Summary: We've been happily together for 8 months now. But then it happened... Follow me as I try to cope with the situation and reclaim what was taken away from me. RoxasSoraRoxas. AU. Multi-chap.
1. Prologue

In before The Vow came into theaters. I had this plot first! But apparently there was even a book of The Vow. And it was a real life story too. But I've always had this kind of story in my head. Also, I had this story up before. Sad face. I just took the story down for some editing so I'm reposting them again.

I'm not digging the whole POV thing but the prologue of my story needed it. And this is the first and last time you'll be seeing a POV in this story. Maybe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This disclaimer applies throughout the whole story.

* * *

**Come Back to Me**

_Prologue_

"_Listen to my story… My name is Roxas. I know a lot of people say this but, I've got the best boyfriend you could ever ask for. His name is Sora. I honestly couldn't believe we ended up together though. Not that I regret it or anything. It's just that, for me, it was hard to believe. It's not everyday that the best friend you've been pining for would suddenly decide he was also gay and loved you back. Of course, it wasn't all smooth sailing though. No one can truly attain happiness without going through any hardship. _

_I was pretty much a big mess when I found out I had feelings for my best friend. My straight best friend. I didn't want to scare him away though. So I kept my problem to myself. But that's the thing. Being best friends has its disadvantages. And being able to read you like a book is one of them. Well, unless you're really that easy to read. But I assure you, that wasn't the case with me. Anyway, he noticed a change in me and confronted me about it. Guess it doesn't work on him. I lied, and said it was nothing. But they were empty words. And he knew it. Although he never pried it off me but at the same time he was growing more anxious._

_Days became weeks, weeks became a couple of months. And Sora decided it was the last straw. He confronted me for the second time, and I remained stubborn about not telling him. We ended up arguing, fighting, physically and emotionally hurting each other. Although my determination still stood strong, the look he gave me before he stepped out my door had my resolution wavering. The look of being betrayed. I've never felt so devastated in my entire life. We've avoided each other for a few more weeks after that incident. _

_No matter how guilty or bad I felt, I still held my ground. I didn't want to ruin what we have, but in reality, everything had already begun crumbling apart the moment these feelings I had for him surfaced. During school, I'd always feel a gaze on me when I walk through the corridors to my class, during lunch and after school. I know it's him. And I guess even then, he still worries for me. It breaks my heart just thinking about it. I've thought about telling him countless times already. But that nagging fear of losing him always won._

_Then one night when I decided I was just going to watch TV and drown in my sorrows like I've been doing lately, someone came banging on my door in the middle of the night. I was frightened by the sheer force of the knock. I thought it was some person that I unintentionally pissed off. I seem to be doing that a lot to people lately. But as soon as I opened that door, my heart ached so hard I couldn't breathe. I was greeted by none other than Sora. The look on his face was really heart wrenching. I remember us standing there for about 10 minutes looking at each other._

_After about another moment of staring, in one quick blur, Sora tackled me to the floor and hugged me tightly. He claimed that he missed me so much and demanded he tell me what was eating me and said he wouldn't take no for an answer this time no matter what it took. He said he was going crazy worrying. At this point, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted my best friend back. So I told him everything. To be honest, I wasn't expecting his reaction. He didn't push me away or run out the door. It was rather quiet for a while, awkward silence. But then I felt a light punch on my shoulder. I looked up to see him smiling at me, but there was something akin to hurt hidden behind it. _

_He asked me why I didn't tell him. And that I should've known better to know he was the last person to judge. I argued that it still would've caused some awkwardness between us. He didn't deny it, but said he would still have been there for me. I felt bad that I couldn't even trust my best friend but felt relieved at the same time. After my revelation, we both went back to our normal routines. I really missed just hanging out and chilling with him. Overtime, I started to notice a change in him though. I would randomly catch him either daydreaming or staring at me. It's probably some girl he likes and probably wanted to tell me but didn't know how to come about it given my situation. He had dated quite the lot of them. But it does hurt to think about it. I still have feelings for him, but I'd rather have his friendship more than anything. So I've learned to put them aside._

_Eventually, the day came where he couldn't keep quiet any longer. But to my surprise, the person he was attracted to was me. I asked if he was sure and he just gave me this look that said he wouldn't have confessed otherwise. And I didn't question any further. I was very happy. So that's the story thus far ladies and… gentlemen. If any guys actually do read these. _

_We've been happy ever since. Been dating for about 8 months, got an apartment together too. And just when I thought I had my happily ever after, _it_ happened._

_It was the day our class schedules weren't really in sync, so he went home early while I still had two more classes. The next thing I knew, I found myself and our friends at the hospital. The doctor told me he got into a car accident and hit his head pretty badly and that he'd suffer from minor amnesia. He said he'll regain his memories back, but wasn't sure how long that would take. A few days, weeks, or a couple of months. Maybe even a year. He also said that he shouldn't forget anything that important but don't get my hopes up because anything can happen. _

_I was really upset, but I tried to look at the brighter side. So I brushed it off as him forgetting simple things that weren't important. I went to the room Sora was being held in and found him awake talking to our friends. I rushed to him and told him he was so stupid. I was furious but I hugged him tightly and my anger disappeared. At least he was alive. He just laughed and apologized. He always does when he's faced with problems. Sometimes I don't get how he could always be so carefree. I made a move to kiss him but he stopped me."_

'Whoa there Roxas, we're best friends and all but there's no need to get THAT touchy feely. Haha.'

"_I was shocked. I literally just stayed still and stared at him. I couldn't believe what was happening. Then the doctor's words rang clear in my head. Of all the things Sora could have forgotten. It was our relationship. Namine and Axel made an excuse to take me out of there while Kairi and Riku were left to stay with Sora. They all had the same look on their faces. But I'm glad they didn't say anything. I didn't want to talk about it right now. I needed to think things through. So follow me as I try to cope with the situation at hand… and hopefully reclaim what was taken away from me."_

* * *

_ComplexedWish1_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm going to be using a song at the last scene of this story. It's by Amanda Seyfried and the song is called Little House. Just YouTube it and hit play when you see the word "_play_" in italics. Of course it's optional and totally up to you but, I just think it brings a little more depth and more feeling for that particular scene.

For the few people that have read my story previously, I apologize, but I wasn't quite fond of how the prologue and chapters turned out. I did a little tweaking.

* * *

**Come Back to Me**

_Chapter 1_

Roxas was stunned by the realization of the unpleasant truth he feared would happen. He tried to box that fear away into the dark depths of his mind, only to have it shoved back into his face tenfold. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was devastated and overwhelmed by not only finding out his boyfriend had been in a car accident, but also suffered minor amnesia. On top of everything else, Sora had forgotten their relationship, which delivered the final blow to poor Roxas' heart. The tension in the room rose incredibly high as all the other occupants were just as astonished as their blond friend was. Roxas remained frozen where he sat on the bed Sora was on, staring straight through the brunet as if he weren't there. The blonds' once beautiful blue orbs had become dull and lifeless. Still dazed with all the medicine he had been given, Sora misinterpreted the look on Roxas' face as outrageously mad. After all, from experience, Roxas being silent and angry at the same time never boded anything good.

"Um, look Roxas… I'm really sorry for getting into an accident. I'll be really careful next time. I prom-." He tried to apologize but Axel cut him off.

"Don't sweat it Sora. He just probably went into shock. What with all the stuff that happened to you. You know how much of a worry-wart your bo- ow! Best friend… is." Namine had elbowed and glared at him before abruptly standing up to walk over to Roxas.

"Come on Roxas, let's go and ask the doctor when he can be released." She guided Roxas into standing up and led him out the door but, before she went out, she looked back at Sora and told him that they would return in a bit. The brunet just nodded apprehensively, still worried that his best friend was extremely mad at him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Axel hollered and followed them.

The trio walked through the hallways until they arrived at what seemed to be the lobby of the second floor of the hospital. It was very spacious and ornate with plants and flowers. The two walls opposite of each other were inhabited by three huge bookshelves for people to read while they waited. There were at least eight sets of tables, complete with a loveseat and two accent chairs each and a grand piano that was settled near the floor-to-ceiling windows. Overall, it looked more like a lounge if anything. Roxas walked over and sat on one of the accent chairs while Namine and Axel sat on the loveseat.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because everyone knows you're not. But we're here for you if you need any of us." Namine said as she gave their friend a sympathetic look.

Upon receiving no answer, she lifted a delicate finger and tucked a strand of her pale-blonde hair behind her ear and looked out the window thoughtfully. It had been really painful for both boys during Roxas' episodes. She could only hope that they wouldn't have to go through it again.

"What if he just screwed Sora senseless? Wouldn't that trigger _something_ at least?" Axel said out of the blue. He even appeared to actually consider it.

"Axel… seriously. This isn't the time okay?" She glared and warned him. Axel raised both his hands in defense. Namine can get quite scary if you made her angry enough.

"Just helping. Hehe."

"Thanks guys. I honestly don't know what to do right now. I just… I can't believe of all the things he could forget…" He trailed off as he realized something very important that needed to be dealt with right away. He looked up at his friends and abruptly stood up.

"I… I have to fix our apartment before he gets released. I have to take down our… pictures and other things that would seem questionable. I don't want to scare him away." Roxas stared at the window with solemn eyes. The thought of Sora freaking out and running away always scared him.

"Do you really have to go that far? Why can't you just tell him like last time? And if he doesn't believe you, then let him see the pictures as proof." Axel demanded. He was starting to get a little peeved at how Roxas was acting. He wasn't about to go see his blond friend go through the same shit they went through all over again.

"I…"

"He just lost his memories. He's still your boyfriend. He deserves to know, Roxas." Axel continued.

"It's just… It's not that _easy_ okay? I'm also taking into account the worse case scenario. I don't want… to get my hopes up. Just like how I did earlier…" He whispered the last sentence. He knew Axel was right but…

"Just because it was all sunshine and rainbows before doesn't mean it'll happen again. Didn't you see the way he reacted to just an attempt at kissing?" He continued.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Namine cried out.

"Axel, at least try to understand what he's been through _and_ going through right now." She glared hard at him then turned to Roxas.

"And you need to stop being so pessimistic." Namine grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the elevator.

"I'll come with you to your apartment." She looked back at their red-headed friend. "Axel, can you stay behind and tell Kairi and Riku what's up. Also, don't forget to ask the doctor when Sora can be released. We'll be back later."

"Will do." He saluted them both as they walked off.

0000000000000

"How are you feeling Sora?" Kairi asked as she stood up and walked from where she sat on a chair near the bedside table toward the bed Sora was on. She studied her friend's disheveled appearance as he just woke up not too long ago. From his unkempt brown hair to his oversized hospital gown. He also sported a few bruises here and there from the accident. Even though her friend looked awful, she thought he still managed to look cute and adorable at the same time.

"My head's a little heavy… haha." He rasped out. Quickly picking up on this, Kairi leaned over to grab the glass of water at the bedside table and handed it over to Sora.

"Only you would laugh in this condition." She shrugged.

"So how did it happen?" Riku asked. "What's the last thing you remember?" The brunet in question placed the glass of water back on the bedside table while trying recall what happened.

"Riku, are you stupid? The doctor said he's suffering from minor amnesia, what makes you think he remembers?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. No need to bite my head off."

Funny enough, Sora couldn't come up with anything. He really tried to recall what exactly happened or even just tidbits of it but he suddenly groaned in pain as his head started to hurt.

"Don't push it Sora, you just got out from an accident after all." She said. "Why don't you lie back down and get some more rest." Sora nodded as she made her way to tuck him in.

"When's Roxas coming back?" The brunet found himself asking. He couldn't help the nagging feeling that there was more to his friend's anger earlier. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it and it just made his head ache some more.

"Well, Namine dragged Roxas out to ask the doctor when you'd be released. So, they should be back soon." Kairi said.

"I can go take a look for you." Riku offered. But just as he offered, Axel had come back.

"No need for that. Roxas said he had to go _fix_ up their apartment before Sora would be released. Namine went to go help him." He had emphasized the word "fix" to get his point across. And it didn't take long for both Riku and Kairi to understand.

"Right." She nodded. She had a sad glint in her eyes but it quickly vanished before Sora took notice. Although, he had a confused expression on his face already.

"Wait, since when did Roxas and Namine get an apartment? I don't remember them dating… or even getting an apartment together even if they weren't dating. That and… why the hell would they fix up their apartment instead of keeping me company. So rude!" Sora crossed his arms and pouted in mock anger. The other three in the room smiled at this.

"Sora, he meant your apartment with Roxas." Riku added. The brunet's mouth shaped into an "o" at the revelation.

"I… didn't…" He began but was cut off by Kairi. He didn't remember living with Roxas. Though, after finding out that they did live together now made his heart flutter for some reason. Despite feeling tired, he suddenly felt excited about seeing his apartment with his best friend. He vaguely remembered wanting to live with him for quite some time, but didn't know how to come around and ask the blond.

"It's okay Sora. Just get some rest. Maybe you'll start remembering things once you get enough sleep. Roxas and Namine are probably tidying up your place before we take you home. _Because god knows what you two do at your apartment_." She mumbled the last part. The brunet nodded and quickly fell asleep as she ran her fingers through his brown spikes. She was surprised at how fast he had fallen asleep.

"Probably the medicine they made him take earlier." She said. She then looked up at Axel expectantly for further explanation as to what happened. "So what's up?"

"Um… maybe we should talk outside?" He suggested.

"No, it's fine. He's asleep." And to prove her point, she bonked Sora's head and nothing happened. "See?"

"Alright, well… Roxas said he wanted to go home and hide some pictures that might reveal… you know. And Namine figured he could use somebody. Sucks having to go through those alone. But I'm kinda pissed that he'd go that far." He looked sad as he said this. Roxas was going to be emotionally exhausted for a long while and he didn't like it.

"They went through so much and made it so far. They were really happy too. Then it suddenly went down the drain. I can't even imagine how Roxas must feel." Riku said.

"Maybe we can accidentally hit Sora's head hard. See if he remembers anything. But seriously though, I think if Roxas just gives him a good shag, he'll remember right away." Axel snickered, making Kairi glare at him. He wasn't one to stay angry for so long, though it still made him sad that Roxas would choose a harsher path on dealing with things.

"God Axel, maybe I should hit you hard on the head and make you think you're gay when you wake up."

"Um, no thanks." Riku was about to comment but stopped as the doctor walked in.

"Are any of you related to the patient?" He asked.

"We're his best friends. And we're all listed as his emergency contacts if anything happened." Kairi replied. The doctor looked skeptical for a bit but began to tell them what's going on.

"Well, we're going to keep him in for today and run a few more tests. Surprisingly, he got away with some bruises and nothing more. Aside from the minor amnesia, he should be fine. But we'll have those tests done to see if there's anything else we might have overlooked. He'll be released tomorrow morning." With that said, the doctor nodded and made his leave.

0000000000000

"So what are you going to do about the sleeping arrangement?" Namine asked as she looked around the apartment. It was a really neat apartment considering two guys live in it. _"I guess Sora keeps it tidy as I can't picture Roxas clean anything for the life of him."_ She chuckled to herself at the thought.

"I'll let him have the bed. I'll just take the couch." Roxas made his way toward the living room closet and pulled out a little box which he handed to Namine.

"Can you… take down any pictures of us around here and the kitchen while I go do the same in our room?" Namine nodded and got to work as the blond went to the shared bedroom.

The apartment wasn't that big, but it was well kept and had a homey feeling to it. From the door where she stood, the kitchen was to her left. Even this area looked spotless even though there were dishes being soaked in one of the sinks. At the front of the sink was a kitchen bar complete with three bar stools. To the left wall from her view of the kitchen, was a little study table adorned with two laptops and various books. It also harbored two simple wooden chairs. In the closet beside it were a hidden washer and dryer. She decided the kitchen would be her first destination as she saw a couple of pictures stuck on the refrigerator. She made her way towards the appliance and upon closer inspection, the pictures that hung there were from the time they all went to Disneyland; it was taken while Roxas and Sora were on the roller coaster. Sora had his eyes shut and his mouth open wide, screaming for his life. And Roxas was caught sneaking a kiss on the brunets' cheek just as the picture was taken.

She remembered both her and Roxas secretly going to some booth while their friends waited in line for the ride. The booth offered pictures being taken during the ride. Giggling at the memory, she then realized that she had to take them down. And with a sad smile, she began putting them in the box Roxas had given to her.

As Roxas entered the door to the shared bedroom, a tall black great dane stood up from the bed it was laying on and got down to greet it's owner. They stared at each other for a while then slowly; the dog walked a little closer; sat down and nudged the blonds' hand with its' snout and gave out a low whine as if knowing his owner was sad.

"Hey Goofy…" The blond said as he patted the dogs' head and looked around the room with sad eyes.

_Play_

He made his way to their tall dresser and began running through the picture frames they had. The first one being him giving Sora a piggy back ride on the beach. The brunet had a huge grin and a failed attempt of making a peace sign for the camera because Roxas was struggling to keep him up. The reason being he had jumped on the blonds' back so abruptly he didn't have time to pose either. Though he was glaring at the camera, he knew he enjoyed that time. Roxas decided that picture can stay.

The second picture was of Sora kissing him while holding sea salt ice cream. But there was more to it than that. Roxas had never had sea salt ice cream before and refused to taste it. The idea of salt and sugar didn't sit well with him. But Sora had managed to make it quite enjoyable. He had thought Sora had given up on convincing him to try it; but he was surprised when Sora kissed him and forced the offending object into his mouth. Ever since then, they had not run out of sea salt ice cream in their freezer.

He came across a couple of more questionable pictures and put them away; leaving the ones that didn't look the least bit intimate or hinted that they were together. Then his eyes settled on a little black box. The box held two different key chains. They were both intricately designed keys. Roxas recalled the time he had discovered it. It was nearing their one month anniversary and the blond had wanted to get Sora something special. He came across an antique store that showcased a collection of differently designed key, key chains in their window.

He marveled at all of them but only two piqued his interest. They were called the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. He wanted to get both but they were quite pricey. So he had ended up getting the Oathkeeper. The day of their anniversary came and Sora surprised him by giving him the Oblivion key chain. The brunet said he saw them the other week and thought they were cool and that it could symbolize the key to his heart or something sappy like that. He had bonked the unsuspecting brunet for that comment but he revealed the key he had bought for Sora. He remembered being in bed the next day for half of the day.

He laughed a little has tears started to flow down his pale cheeks while he put the tiny box away. Roxas made his way toward the bed and sat; only to slide down slowly to the floor; quietly breaking down into light sobs as memories of what they had shared together came rushing through him.

Even though it had been only eight months, it was the best eight months he'd ever had. He vaguely wondered what it would take for Sora's memories to come back. He brought up his knees and placed his elbows on them while he clutched at his hair and finally broke down crying.

Behind the wall next to the open door of his bedroom was Namine. She leaned against it while she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; willing herself not to cry too. Roxas needed the comfort, not her. But she decided she would leave him alone for now. So with a heavy sigh, she made her way back into the living room.

* * *

_Complexedwish1_

Accepting offers for Beta's!


	3. Chapter 2

And I present to you, Chapter 2. Might have a typo here and there. But I swear, I checked. (More than once.)

* * *

**Come Back to Me**

_Chapter 2_

After a few more grueling hours of putting more stuff away; from normal things such as pictures and personal belongings to things Roxas was overly embarrassed for Namine to see, they headed back to the hospital.

"Roxas, it's…"

"We are not having this conversation Namine." The blond growled while sporting a rather intense blush. The other blonde seemed quite pleased with herself. Pleased because she found out a rather amusing side her best friend had. She had been gushing to herself so hard that she had accidentally let a giggle slip out.

"Would you stop that already?" He sighed as he gave up. He hadn't expected something like lube would pique her curiosity. It didn't even stop there as it led to her asking questions about the most embarrassing things he wouldn't have ever thought about sharing with his friends. Not that he told her anything; she had started assuming things herself; which was worse because most of them were true.

Namine had thought he had had enough. Although her goal was anything but to embarrass her blond friend. She smiled to herself as they made their way past the receptionist and towards the elevator. Roxas pushed the arrow button going up and as they waited, he stared at his blurred reflection on the cold stainless steel doors of the elevator. For the first time that day, he felt the ache in his heart lift a little.

It was a warm feeling; knowing that he had friends that really cared for him. He supposed he should stop wallowing in his misery and look at the brighter side of things.

"Thank you. Namine."

Like her friend, she also had been staring at her own blurred reflection with a knowing smile on her face. The elevator doors chose that moment to open and a few people milled about in different directions. The duo entered the now vacant elevator and Roxas pressed the number to their destination.

"It's going to be tough living with him." Upon saying this, the blond looked at the numbers above the elevator doors in thought. "But I have to pull through; for the both of us."

"I'm thankful for whatever God is out there that he's still here with me." He continued. Suddenly, the feel of warm, soft digits entwined with his own; giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Just know that you're not alone." Namine assured him.

"Yeah." He agreed. As the elevator arrived at their destination, they rounded the corner past an information booth into a long hallway that consisted of the patients' quarters. They were nearing the room Sora was being held in but Namine had abruptly stopped him. Confused, he asked her what was up.

"Since it's been a while… Do you think the gang can get together at your place on Friday? And once everyone's there, we can come up with something to do."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun. And it really has been a while. I've been dumped with so much school work. I have a couple of papers to write too. A ten-paged essay; I swear professors get some kind of weird kick out of it. I mean, who the hell would read ten pages of someone's essay, and it's not just someone either. It's a whole class, and probably not even one class too." He deadpanned. Namine had to agree with him there.

"Ouch. I guess we can gather the gang next week if you think you won't be able to finish it before Friday." Namine pondered.

"Nah, it should be enough time." Roxas waved her off and started walking towards Sora's room. She followed suit. "Besides, it's something to keep my mind occupied with, you know?"

"Assuming Sora being home and bugging you every minute everyday wouldn't drive you insane."

"I'm actually surprised I'm still sane with all that happened today." He was exasperated just thinking about it. "I swear I might just take up on Axels' idea and relieve myself of all the frustration that moron caused me."

"Can I write about it? It'd be the perfect plot." Roxas abruptly rounded on her that she was amazed he didn't suffer from whip-lash.

He narrowed his eyes on her. "Are you really Namine? You're starting to creep me out."

"You're one to talk. Everyone's got their own kinks." She faked a cough and the blond instantly got the hint. Blushing rather profusely, he'd rather not reply to that so instead he continued the short trek to Sora's room. Maybe it had been a bad idea to have had her come home with him today. But then again, wasn't it her that dragged him to begin with?

As they arrived, they saw Riku sitting cross-legged on the bed playing a game on his iPad next to a sleeping Sora. He was glad Sora didn't have another patient with him in the room. He liked the privacy, although he didn't like hospitals in general. Because being brought to a hospital generally meant something was wrong with you. Roxas placed his backpack on the bedside table and sat down on a nearby chair looking rather flushed and exhausted. Having a chance to save his game, Riku turned it off to greet his friends.

"Hey guys. Kairi and Axel had to go. Something about homework and that it was getting pretty late anyway." He idly looked at the wall clock and it read 8PM. "I stayed behind since I got nothing else to do but, I do have school tomorrow." He continued.

"Thanks for staying with him Riku." Riku took notice of his friends' flushed state and questioned him about it.

"Why does it look like you had a session with Sora? You didn't… sneak in and did something did you?" He raised an eyebrow at him. Roxas had sent him a glare in return so he didn't question any further.

"Anyway, the doctor already ran some tests on him. He said he was fine and there were no other problems." Riku had started packing his things to get ready to leave.

"That's good to hear." The blond replied.

"Oh hey Riku, I talked to Roxas about having a get-together on Friday night. Are you up for it? It's been a while since the gang hung out." Namine asked.

Riku thought about it for a moment, thinking if he had anything to do or had previously planned for that day. Coming up empty, he agreed. "I should be free. And you're right too, it's been a while."

"Your place right, Roxas?" He turned to his blond friend.

"Yep. Oh and I won't be going to school tomorrow, you think I can borrow some notes from you since we share a couple of classes?" Roxas wanted to at least make sure everything was okay at home with Sora before he actually went back to school.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Alright, cool. Thanks man."

"Okay, so I'm gonna go head out. You guys gonna be okay here?" Riku asked. Namine walked over to Sora's sleeping figure and bent over to kiss his forehead.

"I'll come with you Riku. I have to head home too. You'll be fine, right Roxas?" She looked at him and walked over to his side and gave him a hug in which the blond returned.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I brought my homework and essays. Might as well get a head start." He waved them off.

"Alright, we're heading out then. See ya later Rox." Riku nudged Namine as she waved goodbye and was playfully pushed out the door in return. Roxas sighed as he moved his chair over to the bedside table where he had placed his bag on. He pulled out his laptop and started to work on his essay. A couple of hours had gone by; the clock reading 10pm already but he continued to work diligently as he wanted to avoid brooding. He knew it wouldn't do him any good. But as time went by, he felt fatigue catch up to him. He chanced a glance at the brunet lying on the bed sleeping peacefully.

"_You need to stop looking at me that way while we're in class." The brunet teased with a smirk on his face._

"_Like what?" Roxas asked, slightly confused._

"_Like you're undressing me with your eyes. It's pretty dangerous you know. And apparently, you don't know what it does to me."_

_Realizing what he'd been unintentionally doing, he smirked back at the brunet. Maybe he could have a little fun while he's at it. "Oh? What if I don't want to? What would you do about it?"_

"_This shouldn't be a time for you to be cantankerous Rox; you know I'll follow through with what I want to do. Onlookers be damned." Flustered, the blond faked a cough and went back to taking notes but not without noticing the look on Sora's face._

"_Don't look so smug." He warned._

"_But you make it so easy." Sora countered. Roxas didn't make it home safe that day. Not in a bad way of course._

Roxas shook himself awake. "Fuck!" He immediately cursed in his head as he realized raising his voice was a bad idea because it seemed like Sora was stirring awake. Thankfully all he did was turn on his side. He looked at the clock and it read 12am. Deciding to call it a night, he started putting his things away while stifling a yawn.

"I'll just continue tomorrow when we get home. Ugh, I'm so tired." The blond looked around, trying to figure out how he's going to sleep. He counted about four chairs in the room and scoffed.

"Yeah right. I'll take a couch but I'm not sleeping in no chair."

His eyes widened as he realized something and abruptly turned towards Sora. "To think I actually forgot you were a deep sleeper. What was I doing freaking out about you waking up?"

He shoved the brunet none too gently to the side of the bed and kicked him a little more to the edge after he climbed on it. After settling himself in the bed, he couldn't help the sigh that slipped past his lips as he glanced at Sora's sleeping form and his expression quickly changed to that one of longing. He missed him so much. He wanted things to go back to normal, where he didn't have to hide his feelings all over again. He wanted to touch him, he longed to hold him, and he didn't want to think of how long before he'll be able to do it again. He sat upright for a while doing the one thing he'd been avoiding all day ever since he came here. Brooding. And without realizing it, he had been crying quite a bit too. When he thought he couldn't cry anymore, he laid down facing the brunet and decided it was time to sleep.

"I miss you Sora…" He whispered as he took hold of the brunets' hand; kissed it gently and finally let unconsciousness claim him but unaware of the half lidded gaze that was looking at his now slumbering form. Sora gently brought his hand to gently stroke Roxas' blond locks. As much as he wanted to stay awake right now to watch his friend sleep, he was too loopy with all the drugs he had been given to stay up so instead, he smiled to himself and let sleep take over him once again. He thought he'll have another chance once he went home with Roxas. Because as much as he remembers, he hardly ever got to see his friend sleep. And it was quite a sight to see.

0000000000000

The next time he woke up, he found Roxas still on the bed with him, except his head wasn't on the pillow, it was parallel to his right shoulder, holding his DS up high while playing. Roxas seemed to be very engrossed in the game to notice he was awake. Most likely battling a boss of some sort. An evil thought crossed Sora's mind, and so he reached over with his hand and covered Roxas' eyes and upon hearing the game over sound, he knew his goal had been achieved. Roxas had died in his game.

"Soraaaaa, you realize I didn't even get to save?" The blond whined. Roxas sat up so fast and turned to glare at him. Then his eyes narrowed into slits. A look Sora was all too familiar with.

"You… You wouldn't dare!" The brunet gasped. "I'm still injured in the head." He tried to reason with the blond, but Roxas apparently didn't give a shit.

"Tch, you've always been injured in the head." The blond retorted.

"Okay now that's just mean." Sora crossed his arms over his chest and did his signature cute mock pout-frown combo. The brunet was pretty sure he'd win this one. He always got what he wanted using this technique and it worked all the time.

"Maybe you're forgetting I'm immune to that." And with an evil smirk, Roxas straddled the brunets' waist but Sora was having none of it. He tried to pry Roxas' hands away with his own knowing what would happen if they make contact with THAT. But something was off. His body felt sore for some odd reason and he couldn't put his finger on it. At that moment, Roxas had taken advantage of his momentary lapse in judgment; struck his target which was followed by a loud yell that echoed throughout the whole hospital.

After what seemed like half an hour of convincing the doctor everything was fine, the doctor finally left the two with a shake of his head and mumbled something about young adults nowadays. Roxas turned back to Sora with a wide satisfied grin plastered on his face. The brunet could only glare back while nursing his now swollen nipple. It was a thing between the two of them. Roxas couldn't find a good way to get back at him back then but somehow came up with twisting his nipple so hard to the point that it wasn't funny anymore. And it was very effective in keeping the brunet at bay. Roxas had no regrets whatsoever.

"You're horrible." The brunet grumbled and looked away.

"Come on, you deserved it." No response.

"Okay, I'm sorry Sora. Will you forgive me?" Still no response.

"Alright." He pondered his options. "How about I take you to Nirvana's for breakfast?"

"Really…?" The brunet grumbled but looked hopeful.

"If you forgive me, yeah. Sure." Roxas walked over to the bedside table to grab Sora's change of clothes from the extra bag he brought and tossed it over to the brunet. "I may be taking you but…"

"You're paying." Sora cut him off. And from the looks of it, it sounded final too.

"Fine." Roxas was about to lead himself out the room when Sora called out to him and asked where he was going.

"I was going to let you go change?"

"What are you talking about? We've changed together all the time back in high school in the lockers. What's so different now?" He began changing as Roxas didn't leave and instead chose to silently stand beside the bedside table looking a bit awkward. Sora glanced at him from the corner of his eye while he put on the last piece of clothing he held. He took note of how odd Roxas was acting.

A moment has past and the blond thought it was weird that Sora had been quiet. Assuming the brunet was done changing; he turned around only to gasp and flinch at Sora's close proximity. He looked at his friend and instantly recognized the look he was being given. Sora was scrutinizing him. He didn't want to look away as that was a dead give away that something was wrong. So instead, he held his ground. Sora still held his gaze and after a while, slowly brought his hand up. He was about to touch Roxas' cheek when a large growl startled the both of them.

"Hehe, I guess it's time to grab some food eh?" Sora scratched the back of his head. But he didn't miss the look of relief that washed over his friends face at the distraction.

"You're an idiot. Come on." The blond said as he grabbed their things and walked out the room. Sora ran after him and they walked side by side. He glanced at the blond from the corner of his eye and confirmed it. Roxas had cried. From the time he had known the blond, Roxas wasn't one to cry often. If not, at all. He recalled from earlier today that their other friends didn't show any signs of crying either. He kept in mind Roxas' odd behavior and decided to save it for another day because his mind can't keep up with him while he's hungry.

"I swear I feel like someone beat the shit out of me while I was sleeping." Roxas spluttered upon hearing this but didn't say anything. _Bull's-eye_, the brunet cheered to himself.

0000000000000

"I forgot why I never brought you back here. It hurts my wallet."

"Just –munch- admit it." The brunet swallowed. "You're a sucker for me. Even you're no match for my double combo attack."

"You're so conceited right now that I feel embarrassed for you." Roxas said as he took a sip of his iced green tea. "And just FYI, I didn't fall for your creepy combo thing. Whatever you call it."

"The cute pout-frown combo?"

"Yeah, that. Because I actually thought you were mad at me earlier."

"Well," Sora took another mouthful of cupcake and gulped it down without even chewing. "This is what you get for bullying me."

"Bullying YOU? You're the one-"

"Now, now Roxas. You can't be naughty in here." Yuna cut off as she placed more of what Sora ordered on their table. Which was practically every flavored cupcake they had. Nirvana was a very popular bakery in the area. He loved coming here every once in a while. Not too often as it was very expensive. They both had become very good friends with the owner, Yuna and her best friends who work with her; Paine and Rikku. Sora had told Roxas once that he wished he could date all of them but the blond had pointed out that they were a bit too old for him and that he was too small. The comment led to one thing after another. The bakery itself wasn't you're ordinary bakery. It was overly girly and… pink. From heart shaped chairs, to pink blinds. But it was cute. And guys were attracted to cute things… right? Maybe. Sort of.

"Yeah Roxas. Stop being naughty." Sora repeated. But what Sora didn't _know_ or probably _forgot_ was that Roxas can be naughty _outside_. And thus Sora had gained more bruises to go along with his current ones.

* * *

_Complexedwish1_

Props to Cloudy eyed goddess


	4. Chapter 3

**Come Back to Me**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Roxas was struggling with the door; the key seemed to be getting stuck. So Sora asked if he needed some help.

"Nah, it just gets stuck from time to time."

"That's what she said." Yes, Sora couldn't help it. The blond glared at him but he just shrugged.

Roxas gave it another try, and it opened. He ushered the brunet in first, but not even two steps inside their apartment, a huge black blur rushed towards Sora and pounced on him; licking at his face like no tomorrow. He literally landed on his ass. The size of a Great Dane is no joke.

"Goofy! Noooo!" Sora had to cover his face with both hands to be able to talk as he didn't want Goofy's tongue accidentally licking his mouth while he said something. He reached out a hand to Roxas for help.

"Wait Roxas, help me. Ah!" The blond easily side stepped away from Sora's hand and took off his shoes before heading towards the bedroom to get a change of clothes.

"I don't want you near me dog breath."

"Oh no you didn't." Sora huffed indignantly, but a grin slowly formed on his tanned face. "Sic'em boy!" He called out to Goofy. And with a bark, the huge Great Dane pursued his new target. Roxas wasn't even half way through the hallway towards their room when he was pounced on. He landed flat on his stomach with a very audible "oof" and was smothered with doggy saliva.

"Nooo!" The blond wailed as he tried to cover his face.

"Who's the dog breath now?" The brunet towered over him and Goofy with his arms crossed along with a satisfied smirk.

After the very heartfelt greeting of Goofy, he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. Ignoring his friend in favor of exploring their shared apartment; he looked around. The apartment looked nice. It felt warm; it felt right, and it gave him a sense of belonging as if he really did move in together with his best friend. The brunet couldn't help but notice how neat it was. And he knew exactly why. Roxas wasn't the best in cleaning up after himself. Often, he would go to the blonds' apartment and clean up for him, and in return, Roxas would take him out as a reward. He gingerly took a seat at the coffee colored sofa and studied the odd looking coffee table; which he found out; doubled as a storage unit because he saw a couple of blankets inside. Since he was sitting on the couch, he also got a perfect view of the entertainment system. It was apparently his 46" flat screen TV. There were two filled racks on each side of it; one was jam-packed with DVD's and the other one with video games. And that's when he also noticed his PS3 through the glass doors of the TV cabinet along with Roxas' PS2 and Wii. The blond never did have to buy a PS3. His reason being that he could just mooch off Sora whenever he wanted, and vice versa for Roxas' Wii or PS2. Roxas kept his PS2 because every now and then, he would have an itch to play PS2 games. Too bad they can't be played with the newer PS3 model. To the left of the Sofa he was sitting on, in a corner was Roxas' Yamaha P-155 Contemporary Digital Piano. He was a very talented singer and pianist. Though he never pursued it. It was more like a hobby if anything. Whenever the blond would sing or play; Sora would always fall into a deep relaxed state. He always enjoyed times like those. He noticed that a couple of books inhabited the bookshelf to the opposite side of the piano. And upon closer inspection, it was mostly all of Sora's culinary books from the classes he took. Yes, Sora had developed an affinity for making good food since he was younger but only now had blossomed into fruition. He originally wanted to become an interior designer, but it was so expensive to get into a good art school. So he weighed his options and came up with culinary. He loved food as much as he loved his art, and he thought what better way to express his creativity than through food right? People loved food that looked good, and also tasted great. He could provide those. The awed looks people give when they see really delicious food, and the content and satisfied expressions after they ate always boosted his ego. But he knew not to let it get to his head.

Ever since he started taking culinary courses, his friends frequented his place as much as they were able to. Kairi once said, if she didn't feel bad for her parents, she'd be over his place for every meal of the day. But there was one person that already did just that. It was Roxas. He practically lived in Sora's apartment. It was one of the reasons why he just wanted to move in with the blond. The only thing that held him back were the girls he would date. He didn't know if Roxas was okay with him having the girls over. Only because each time a girl he dated would approach them in school, he would always have a scowl on his face. He took it as Roxas being jealous because they would be taking up all his time. Sora vaguely wondered if all that changed because they were now living together. While thinking about it, he supposed he could lay off the girls for a while in favor of spending more time with his best friend, not that they don't spend everyday together already to begin with. Besides, he valued Roxas more than anything else. He'll just keep his love life in the dark just to appease his best friend. That's how important he is to him. After a whole bout of reminiscing, Sora unlocked the sliding door near the bookshelf and stepped out on the mini balcony they had. To his left were a simple white plastic table and two white plastic chairs. To his right was his favorite mini grill. He had many a good times with it. Especially with Roxas since they've shared more meals together than with anybody else. And finally, the brunet looked at the scenery. It wasn't anything spectacular like pretty sky scrapers or a view of the ocean. It was just a simple view of the town and neighborhood they lived in. And it was a very relaxing scene at that. He could just picture himself and Roxas just chilling here everyday. And then suddenly, he felt very nauseated.

"Ugh." He clutched at his head as a strange feeling overcame him. Bits and pieces of memories came rushing in his mind. Visions of him accepting a tiny box from the blond at the very spot he was standing in but he couldn't see what was inside as it was but a blurry memory. There were fragments of memories of Roxas looking flustered by something he had said. Though he wished he could remember what they were.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked. He had a very worried look on his face. "I heard some groaning." The blond looked around for any signs that might have caused the brunet an injury but everything seemed to be in place.

"I'm… not sure." Sora massaged his temple. "I think I might have had a flash back."

"What did you see?" Roxas felt nervous for a moment. Sora could have a flash black of anything in their relationship and he was going to be stumped on how to explain it to Sora if that were the case.

"It was the two of us on this balcony. And you were handing me a little box. I also said something to you but I couldn't remember. It was kind of blurry." Sora looked up at him.

"Wish I knew where I put it." He continued.

"It's… It's in the bedroom above the dresser. Mine's there too." Roxas cursed at himself inwardly for stuttering. He'll have to quickly come up with some reason on how they both had a pair together.

"Oh. I'll just take a look at it later then." The brunet shrugged.

"Don't you want to sleep or take a nap at least, till your head feels okay?"

"Are you serious Rox?" The brunet whined. "I've been sleeping so much in the hospital. I don't think I can sleep anymore anytime soon."

"Alright, make us lunch then. I'm pretty hungry."

"Really? Is that how you ask me for something?" The brunet placed a hand on his hip. "Just for that, I'll go continue my tour and head for the bedroom."

"Aw come on Sora. But I'm really hungry. Please?"

"After I'm done exploring." And with that, the brunet went back inside and headed towards the bedroom.

Roxas sighed as he looked at the scenery. If Sora was having flash backs, then he's going to need to figure out how to explain things. Of course he wouldn't hide it any longer if it was a too obvious flash back. Might as well be out with it.

"Argh." He groaned. Why did it have to be this complicated and frustrating? And he didn't want to think about it right now, all he wanted to do was eat. He was hungry and tired, and grumpy and frustrated. He groaned and stomped; knowing exactly how childish he looked. But he couldn't bring himself to care right now. Not that anyone saw him anyway. That was until he heard someone snorting behind him. He turned around and mentally smacked himself.

"Did you just… did you just stomp right now?" The brunet started laughing. "That was cutest thing I've ever seen you do." Sora outright cracked up at this point.

"Sh-shut up!" The blond growled. "You make it sound like you don't do it." Sora's laughing died down and scratched the back of his head; feeling a little sheepish for laughing. Roxas was right. But it didn't stop it from being funny though. He rarely saw Roxas do something like this. But when he did, it was priceless.

"I wish I could've taken a picture with my phone. It would've been the perfect Kodak moment." He mimicked taking a picture with his hands.

"I thought you went to check out the room." Roxas huffed.

"Oh yeah, that's the thing. I thought since we moved in together, we'd have you know… separate rooms?"

"We uh…" Come on, he had to think of something. "We couldn't afford a two bedroom one!"

"Oh. Who sleeps where then?"

"Well, you've managed to convince me to let you have the bedroom and in return, you'd cook and clean the house. So I ended up on the couch." It seemed like a viable excuse, but somehow Sora didn't buy it. But he let it slide. Although deep down, he sort of wanted to sleep with Roxas. If anything, he'll just ask the blond later if he wanted to. No, scratch that, he'll make him. No one's sleeping on a couch. Not him, nor Roxas. Unless it's a guest of course.

Come lunch time, Sora was in the zone. And when Sora is in the zone, he doesn't want anyone near him in his kitchen. And so he forcefully shoved Roxas out and declared that he was banned from the area until everything was done. Roxas stood where he was shoved to; just right at the boarder line to the kitchen, itching to watch Sora at work but had an apple cinnamon muffin thrown at him instead.

"No peeking either."

So with a heavy sigh he was left with nothing else to do but watch TV. Knowing Sora was in the kitchen comforted him though. It reminded him of everything before the accident. Sora would be in the kitchen, cooking something for the both of them. He recalled that even then, there wasn't a time that Sora succumbed to his flirting when he was in the zone of cooking. Except for one thing. He thought it was a little odd before and even thought there was something wrong with himself because Sora would always give him a look. Which then, he came to realize that Sora would somehow always be dazed whenever he saw him shirtless. Even if the brunet didn't let up, it still succeeded in distracting him. And the blond wanted to see if it still had any effect. So with a new found determination, Roxas stood up and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

Roxas looked at himself in the mirror. Not that he was a narcissist or anything, but he was pretty hot if had had to say so himself. He had just as much girls fawning over him as Sora had. The only difference was that he would politely turn them down as opposed to Sora letting them have a chance. But there was one particular girl that he loathed. Though the feeling became mutual the moment he and Sora started dating. He decided he didn't want to dwell on that particular thought. Instead, he stripped down until he was bare naked and started the shower; he waited until it was lukewarm before entering. He sighed as water cascaded down his lithe form and then suddenly, an all too familiar feeling washed over him. He remembered their first time, and it just happened to be in the shower of all places.

"_You're shaking."_

"_It's just… I'm not used to this you know." The brunet said as he nervously rove his hands over the blonds' chest; loving the feel of Roxas' skin._

"_You mean, with a guy?" The blond snorted a little. Sora turned a dark shade of red._

"_No… I mean… this." Confused, the blond studied his friend. Could he possibly mean what he thought he did? The look on Sora's face gave him his answer. The brunet was standing there in front of him, awkwardly trying to look anywhere but at him._

"_You mean, of all the girls you've dated, you've never hit it home with any of them?" Roxas asked in disbelief. But there was a tiny bubble in his gut that left him very happy. It meant that Sora hasn't been defiled by any of those nasty girls._

"_Is that… a bad thing?" The brunet hesitated, but looked at him. "Are you turned off? It's okay if you are. I'll under-"_

"_Stop being so insecure. I'm quite happy actually. Now I feel more obligated to make you have an unforgettable experience. But only if you're ready-"_

"_I am!" Sora blurted out. "It's just; I don't know what to do." The blond gave him a gentle smile. Sora was glad the blond didn't ridicule him for being a virgin. It made him feel like he was more important than that._

"_Let's take it slow then. I don't want to overwhelm you. So how about I let you touch me and see how you like it?" The blond offered._

"_I still don't' know how to go about it."_

"_Just touch me like you would touch yourself. Touch me in ways that would make you feel good." And as the blond said that, Roxas reached out to grab Sora's hand and gently brought it against his lower stomach. "Like this." He slowly dragged the brunets' hand lower in a light caress. They both gasped at the light touch. Then Sora brought his other hand to experimentally play with Roxas' nipple. The blond bit back a moan. Sora's expression had transformed from hesitant to full on confident. Maybe confident wasn't the word he was looking for he thought as Sora became bolder with his actions. The brunets' hand had inched lower and lower. Caressing the skin it touched along the path toward it's' destination. They both locked eyes as Sora's hand reached his waistband. The brunet silently asked him for permission and the blond nodded; giving him the okay. Sora slowly slipped his hand under his boxers and cupped him gently all the while keeping a close eye on the blonds' face for reactions. The brunet then started to massage the base, towards the head of his member and saw Roxas panting and biting his lip to hold back his moans. It was one of the sexiest, exquisite things he's ever seen. Sora had completely lost it and crushed their lips together._

"Fuuuuuuuckkkk!" The blond yelled as his seed came pouring all over his hand; slowly being washed away by the water. "To think I had to resort to this. You're so gonna get it once you get your memories back you idiot." He panted angrily as he continued to shower.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora suddenly felt a cold chill run up his spine and abruptly looked around. It felt like some angry ghost ran through him but he quickly brushed it off as his pasta sauce was cooked. Now he had to dice some tomatoes for the Bruschetta. But first, he needed the other ingredients. He didn't want to start with the tomatoes yet because it's better to cut them later when you have all the things you needed instead of having the diced tomatoes sit there while you gathered everything else. He gathered the balsamic vinegar, sea salt, and pepper grinder from the cupboard and took a clove of garlic and a shallot from the little basket in the corner of the counter. He then moved to the refrigerator to get the tomatoes and some fresh basil leaves and placed them where everything else was. As he was putting a couple of thinly sliced baguettes into the oven toaster to keep them warm, he had the silly feeling of thinking he was a housewife, and was oddly happy about it but didn't know why. Though he thought it wasn't such a bad idea. He admitted that he'd happily be Roxas' housewife any day if he were gay. (Pause) Okay, maybe he was thinking too far. Shrugging, he began working on the garlic. Chopping it finely and dicing the shallots. He hollowed out the tomatoes before he began dicing them too and added it to the already chopped garlic and shallots. He grabbed the basil leaves and began slicing them in a chiffonade fashion and then added it along with the other components. He sprinkled some sea salt; grounded some black pepper over it and drizzled some balsamic vinegar before he began mixing. He tried it and was confused for a moment. There was something missing. And he remembered he forgot to put some olive oil. He walked over to the cupboard where he got his spices and cursed as the shelf it was on was a wee bit higher. He tried to reach it by standing on the tip of his toes but could barely reach it. He was about to hop when he suddenly felt a presence behind him and a vein immediately appeared on his forehead.

"What did I tell you about being…" He trailed off as he turned around and was met with Roxas, who was clad only in a towel. He seemed to have just gotten out of the shower as droplets of water from his hair were dripping down his bare… torso. "Here…"

A wave of heat suddenly overcame Sora's face and he felt his heart racing. Roxas took a step forward, closing whatever distance they had left, their bodies merely touching. Sora slowly looked up; from staring at his torso, up to his neck, and then his gaze fell on his lips and lingered there for a moment before locking eyes with Roxas. He tried to understand what was going on but he couldn't come up with anything. Why was Roxas this close and why was he doing this? But then he thought he saw a glimpse of mischievousness in those blue eyes. His train of thought however was ruined as Roxas brought up his hand; and to Sora's eyes, it looked like Roxas was about to touch him, so his heart started beating faster. He didn't know if he was nervous. No, he definitely wasn't nervous. But then what was he feeling? He was pulled out of his train of thought once against as Roxas was dangling something in front of his face. It was the little bottle of olive oil.

"Are you okay? It's like you've seen a ghost." The blond asked innocently. "I just came by to ask for a glass of water. Since you were busy in the kitchen and all, I thought I'd ask rather than get beat up."

Suddenly feeling irritated for some reason, Sora angrily snatched the bottle away from the blond. "Go… Go get it yourself!" The brunet stuttered as he went back to his prepping.

"Okay." Roxas drawled out but was inwardly smiling to himself. He went to get himself a glass of water while his friend went about doing his own business. As he was gulping down his water, he felt very happy. Very happy because somewhere deep inside his moron of a friend, the Sora that loved him was still inside. Now it was just a matter of how to bring him out. He chuckled to himself as he rubbed the edge of his now empty glass; thinking of ways to go about his plans.

"Okay, that's just creepy."

Jumping, Roxas spun about to see Sora staring at him with a quirked eyebrow. His arms crossed over his chest.

"It's not everyday you see someone caress an empty glass and chuckle evilly." The brunet continued, still watching Roxas warily. "Quite frankly, I think I'm scared."

* * *

_Complexedwish1_

_I'm a bit late on updating. Been getting distracted._


End file.
